1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portal sealing means, and more particularly to a device and its method of use for sealing the small opening between two surfaces such as a door and its frame. The device provides sealing as well as a structural support means with great strength and may be quickly disengaged for moving one or both of the engaged elements.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Landgraf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,215 describes a method of securing a cylindrical centering pin for a nuclear fuel assembly in a bore formed in a plate includes introducing an end of the centering pin into the bore until at least part of a coaxial, radially expandable wall portion of the end to be secured protrudes beyond the plate; an generating pressure in a closed hollow space surrounded by the wall portion with a pressure fluid until the wall portion radially expands and anchors the centering pin. According to another method, the end is introduced into the bore until at least part of the end to be secured, which has a periphery and an interior with radial slits formed therein, protrudes beyond the plate; and a mandrel-like tool is partially brought into the slits in the interior of the end of the centering pin and radially expands the end of the centering pin with the tool for anchoring the centering pin.
Davis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,017 describes an expansion bolt, adapted to be anchored in a hole, having a hollow shank portion adapted to hold a pressurizing fluid and to expand girthwise on pressurization of the fluid, and further having a threaded portion adapted on insertion of the shank portion in the hole extend out of the hole and to have a nut threaded thereon, whereby, following insertion of the shank portion of the bolt, in an unexpanded condition, in the hole, the shank portion may be expanded by presssurization of fluid therein for anchoring it in the hole and the nut threaded up on the threaded portion of the bolt.
Arkinstall, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,852 describes a releasably anchorable bushing conduit apparatus for providing access through a wall having a generally accessible side and a generally inaccessible side and an opening extending through the wall from the generally accessible side to the generally inaccessible side comprises a bushing conduit having first and second opposite end portions with first and second coterminous openings therein. The bushing conduit is insertable into the opening such that the first end portion protrudes from the wall on the inaccessible side and the second end portion protrudes from the wall on the accessible side. A retaining device external to the first and second coterminous openings retains the bushing conduit in place, yet presents no obstruction to the first and second coterminous openings. The retaining device includes an expandable and collapsible member secured to the first end portion and capable of expanding to interfere with the inaccessible side to prevent the first end portion from being withdrawn from the opening from the accessible side. The expandable and collapsible member is also capable of being collapsed to prevent interence of the member with the inaccessible side to permit the first end portion to be withdrawn from the opening. A device is provided on the bushing conduit for squeezing the wall between the expandable member and the second end portion to hold the bushing conduit securely in the wall opening.
Gudmundsen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,732 relates to rivets and riveting to provide a novel rivet and method of setting the same which obviates the need for holding an anvil against the head of the rivet during the riveting operation and instead permits the setting operation to be completed entirely from in front of the work.
Higley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,560 relates to rivets of the fluid expansion type and more particularly to a rivet in which pressures may be generated internally of the rivet through the application of an initial fluid pressure and a mechanical pressure. The invention further contemplate the new and improved method of binding a rivet of this type. An important object of the invention is to exert in a rivet of the fluid expansion type an initial internally generated fluid pressure outwardly of the rivet effective to expand the rivet and also to exert a cooperating pressure along the rivet. Another object of the invention is to bind a rivet of the above mentioned type by the application of a pressure consisting of an initial fluid pressure and a cooperating mechanical pressure ends effectively greater. It is also an object of the invention to provide a simple and inexpensive rivet construction by which the foregoing objects may be carried out.
Jakosky, U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,866 relates to hollow rivets which are set or expanded by hydraulic pressure within the rivet. Such rivets have a hollow shank closed at its set-end and constituting a hydraulic pressure chamber which is open through the head of the rivet. Hydraulic pressure is supplied through the head to expand the shank into tight contact with the rivet hole and to form a head on the projecting or set-end of the shank. This is achieved by stretching the wall of the shank. Such rivets are highly satisfactory for many uses but these uses are limited on the one hand by the relatively low strength in shear of the hollow shanks and on the other hand by the pressures which can readily be applied by hand tools or to delicate parts being riveted to expand the shanks the requisite amount. It is among the objects of the present invention to increase the shear strength of hollow rivets and to reduce the pressure which is needed to set rivets of a give strength.
Dexter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,629 relates to hollow rivets which are set or expanded by the pressure of liquid forced into the rivet by a pressure-applying tool. This invention provides an improved hydraulically expanded rivet in which expansion of the shank to fill the hole is assured and to provide a rivet which expands more nearly uniformly outside of the rivet hole to form a strong symmetrical head free of rupture. The invention also provides a rivet which exerts a greater axial compressive force on the plates or objects to be riveted than previously known hydraulic rivets and thus provides a tighter joint. This is important in the construction of fluid-tight containers.
Dailey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,393 provides an elongated member, in particular a ring of the character described which is economical to construct efficient in operation and which is characterized by the facility with which it may be mounted in operating position. More specifically it provides an endless annular, elongated sealing or like member formed of yieldable resilient material and adapted to be mounted on support structure including means defining a narrow elongated opening also annular in character, the member having provision to control the direction of collapse of the tube when evacuated for insertion in the opening. The present invention also provides useful articles such for example as self locking filler strips, sealing strips, refrigerator door seals, joining strips, glass mounting channels, water deflector seals, trunk seals or the like, all characterized by the inclusion of elongated collapsible tubular portions having means for controlling the direction of collapse of the tube when evacuated to facilitate insertion of the tubular portion in the opening of the support structure.
The prior art teaches the use of expandable elements for enabling the tight fitting of rivets and other fasteners. An important reference, V. D. Dailey, teaches the use of vacuum for enabling the fitting of a contracting element. However, the prior art does not teach that an elongated and linear element may be fitted for engaging two structural elements and may be expanded or contracted by a fluid as necessary for the assurance of the desired relationship between these elements. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.